My Favorite Things
by aryangevin
Summary: Naruto's favorite things are... Slash. AU. NaruSasu. RnR, please?


My Favorite Things

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Slash, little OOC, etc

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Jika kau bertanya kepadaku, adakah sesuatu hal yang kau sukai? _Well_, akan aku jawab; banyak. Terlalu banyak yang aku sukai di dunia ini. Entah itu orang maupun benda. Kalau aku menjabarkannya satu persatu, mungkin akan memakan berlembar-lembar kertas yang bisa ditulis mengenai hal yang aku suka. Dan, ya. Satu hari pun tak cukup untuk menuliskan hal yang aku sukai.

Tapi, bisakah kau memberikan beberapa hal yang kau sukai? Well, akan aku jawab; bisa. Tapi kau harus menunggu untuk beberapa saat, atau beberapa hari—mungkin agar aku bisa memberikan jawabannya. Karena, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, terlalu banyak yang aku sukai.

Baik, baik. Akan aku mulai sekarang. Karena nampaknya aku sudah memikirkan beberapa hal yang aku sukai. Meski aku tak begitu yakin beberapa hal tersebut adalah hal yang benar-benar aku sukai di antara lainnya.

Uh… kita mulai darimana, ya? Sesungguhnya aku bingung.

Ah, dari ini saja.

Diantara hal yang aku sukai, yang pertama adalah tentang makanan. Ya, makanan. Makanan yang paling aku sukai adalah ramen! Kau bertanya apa yang membuatku suka dengan ramen? Baiklah, akan aku jawab.

Sejak aku masih kecil, aku tak tahu apa itu ramen. Kukira ramen adalah sejenis tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bisa digunakan sebagai obat penumbuh rambut. Namun tampaknya perkiraanku salah. Waktu itu, ketika aku masih berada di sekolah dasar, aku adalah murid yang bisa tergolong cukup bodoh. Sampai-sampai guruku, Iruka-_sensei_, bosan mengajariku berbagai macam mata pelajaran. Namun, sampai pada hari dimana aku mendapatkan tantangan dari Iruka-_sensei_ yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Katanya, kalau aku bisa masuk dalam ranking sepuluh besar di kelas, Iruka-_sensei_ akan menraktirku makan. Maka ketika aku bertanya makanan apa yang akan dia suguhkan padaku ketika aku berhasil memasuki sepuluh besar, dia menjawab ramen. Aku sempat ingin menolaknya, karena kupikir itu adalah hal yang kurang menarik perhatianku.

Tapi Iruka-_sensei_ memberikan penjelasan lebih kepadaku. Katanya, ramen adalah makanan terenak di kota Konoha ini. Apalagi ramen buatan Paman Teuchi yang sangat terkenal karena enaknya itu. Ditambah lagi, Iruka-_sensei_ akan menraktirku selama seminggu penuh. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun jadi tergiur.

Dan pada akhirnya aku pun berhasil memasuki sepuluh besar, dengan aku sebagai juara kesepuluhnya. Euh… padahal aku dan Ino (yang kebetulan juara sebelas) hanya berbeda nol koma satu saja. Tapi untunglah aku bisa melampauinya.

Apa komentarku saat pertama kali mencicipi rasa ramen?

Rasanya… ENAK SEKALI! WAW!

Aku tak menyangka ada makanan seenak ini di kota Konoha yang cukup terpencil ini. Alhasil, ramen menjadi makanan favoritku yang nomor satu!

Lalu, selain ramen yang kau suka?

Umm… apa ya? Bisakah kalian memberiku _clue_?

"Ayo, Dobe. Kita pulang." Tiba-tiba suara menginterupsiku. Kulihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit yang terlihat pucat, rambut hitam yang jabrik, dan wajah yang datar itu memasuki mobilku.

Aku melukiskan senyum.

Kini aku tahu apa yang kusuka selanjutnya.

Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Pemuda yang memasuki mobilku ini bernama Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau menyukai seorang pemuda? Tentu saja. Dan aku tak keberatan akan hal itu. Kau mau protes? Sayang sekali aku takkan mengubris protesanmu itu.

Aku menyukai Sasuke. Dia mampu menggeser posisi ramen sebagai hal favoritku yang nomor satu.

"Kau melamun, Dobe?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Lalu memberikan cengiranku. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang kusukai."

Sasuke mendengus di sebelahku. Lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Tidak cocok dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu."

Aww! Kalian lihat itu? Sepertinya Sasuke memberiku perhatian.

"Dan cepat jalan, Idiot."

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_, Tuan Muda Sasuke." Candaku yang disambut dengan lirikan sinis dari Sasuke.

Aku menjalankan mobilku ini, setelah menunggunya sekitar setengah jam lebih yang masih menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Konoha ini untuk pulang. Dan, ya. Sekarang kami pulang. Lebih tepatnya aku mengantarnya pulang ke mansion Uchiha.

Sekarang kalian sudah tahu apa saja kan kesukaanku? Yaitu ramen dan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Ini fic atau apa ya? Sudah berapa lama saya tidak membuat fic? Semoga tulisan saya masih membaik.**_

_**Well, ditengah masa-masa sulit saya sebagai mahasiswi semester empat, saya sempet-sempetnya bikin fic beginian. Padahal saya harus mengerjakan suatu program, dan dikumpul pada hari selasa nanti. Dan parahnya, program itu masih 30%. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, itu program menentukan nilai uas saya DX**_

_**Ok. Tentang yang sepuluh besar itu tentang pengalaman saya juga. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dan tentunya tidak ada tantangan juga. Waktu itu pengumuman sepuluh besar dalam satu sekolah waktu saya SMP dulu. Sayangnya saya tidak masuk sama sekali. Dan setelah saya selidik, ternyata nilai rata-rata saya sama nilai rata-rata juara sepuluh itu cuma beda 0,1! Ya ampun, saya mau nangis waktu itu. Mungkin kalau lima belas besar saya masuk kali ya. Tapi saya sedikit senang, saya mendapat juara dua di antara satu kelas itu untuk yang pertama kalinya :')**_

_**Ide ini saya dapet pas nonton Sakamiichi no Apollon episode 11, dibagian Riko nyanyi lagu My Favorite Things. Sumpah. Gregetan ama itu anime, apalagi disitu Kaoru perhatian banget ama Sen. Sho-ai-nya keliatan banget, meski genrenya bukan sho-ai. :|**_

_**Okeh, lupakan cerita di atas. Saya boleh minta reviewnya? :)**_


End file.
